


If You Need Comfort Let Me Take You In

by ambie720



Series: Coming Clean [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence. Kurt is used to silence. He finds it to be a blessing at times, and a curse the rest. Sometimes the silence speaks out louder then words. Ever since that fateful day in Figgins office, he's learning how much silence actually SAYS. Mostly, he learns that silence? It doesn't equal peace. After two days of Karofsky missing, he feels as though staying silent may have cost him something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Comfort Let Me Take You In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing this is pretty much AU, so since I like Kurt's OLD room better this is featured in there.

Silence. Kurt is used to silence. He finds it to be a blessing at times, and a curse the rest. Sometimes the silence speaks out louder then words. Ever since that fateful day in Figgins office, he's learning how much silence actually SAYS. Mostly, he learns that silence? It doesn't equal peace. After two days of Karofsky missing, he feels as though staying silent may have cost him something very important.

It's not often Kurt is wrong in his assumptions. He assumed Dave Karofsky hated him, and boy did that turn out wrong. He feels like he's in a daze. All he can do is hear those words that spewed from Dave's lips, wreaking of a plea for redemption. The look on his face as Kurt stared down at him running across his mind at warp speed. The sounds of the words echoing through the hallways, stealing a boy's thoughts and tarnishing his sincerity, his PRIVACY. Kurt wishes Dave had the chance to come out on his own. He feels SO BAD. He wishes he could tell Dave that. He wishes... he could try and help. (The glee club has his back), Kurt thinks firmly. (After everyones reactions the other day... they would be behind Dave 100 percent.)

{ The second he walked into the choir room, he could tell it was pandemonium. They didn't even notice him at first. Kurt could see Rachel's worried expression, darting between the now quiet intercom, and Her hands that were linked with Finn. Oh, and Finn looking so so so confused, upset, and looking like Rachel was the only one keeping him from taking off. He could see Puck and Lauren muttering angrily in the back row, Puck's arm around her and squeezing tighter with every word out of their mouths; her hand clenching his thigh. Mercedes was shaking, staring hard at the floor, her head in her hands.Santana, so not bitchy for once, looking like she was lost in thought so deep in might drown him if he wasn't careful. Sam looking out of place, like he wasn't sure how to feel. Mike and Tina, crying openly, babbling words of comfort to the other. Quinn sitting there, watching everyone, frowning. Artie, head on Britts lap looking ill, and Britt, sweet innocent Brittany... she was perfectly normal. 

All it took was one look up at his figure in the door way and he was bombarded.

"Kurt!-"

"Oh god, Kurt what the heck was that-"

"Dude, why didn't you TELL me about this-"

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?-"

"White boy, you better start talking-"

"He KISSED YOU? KISSED YOU HE LOVES YOU -"

Shit, dude Puckmeister's gonna whoop some ass-"

Kurt couldn't move, everyone was surrounding him and making sure he was alright he couldn't get a word in edgewise. He wanted to tell them he was fine, there was nothing wrong with him, it was Karofsky, (DAVE) who needed the help. Oh god, did he need the help, what was he going to do... he looks down and starts to study his scarf like it holds answers to the universe-

"HEY LOSERS!! SHUT UP!"

The group broke up too see Santana standing up, 5 feet away from the gang with a weird look on her face. It looked like... compassion. She walks forward, and says:

"Look, I know we should all be on your ass, Kurt... asking if you are ok. Big bad bully all alone in the room with you, blah blah blah. But does anybody notice that Karofsky is the one who got the lead role in Brokeback Highschool: I just came out to the intercom?" She glances at Kurt, and shakes her head. "I think if there is someone we need to ask is ok, It would be him. So, Kurt.... how is he?"

When she looks directly at him, Kurt takes a deep breath. "He's.... god you guys, he's a total mess. Mrs Howell made me leave, so I didn't see anything but Karofsky realizing it was on and throwing up in the trash can." (The way he looked up at me, I can't...) Kurt sighs, and resumes his study of his scarf.

Santana nods. The room is quiet for a while before Brittany speaks up calmly.

"I don't know why everyone is so shocked. I knew Dave was in love with Kurt for months..."

Kurt whipped his head up and stares at her. How could she have known? He didn't even know! The room breaks out into disorder again, Mercedes grabs his hand. He can see everyone's mouths dropping and a chorus of "What?!" permeates the room. Kurt asks one word.

"H-how?"

Brittany smiles serenely and answers "He looks at you like Artie and Santana look at me." (Santana ducks her and holds in a smile) The room is quiet. She tips her head to the side. " And how Mike and Tina look (They smile and hold each other tighter.); how Puck looks at Lauren,( Puck's eyes widen, but he clears his throat and he grabs her hand, as Lauren smirks at him.) and Rachel looks at Finn (Rachel nods her head.).... But it's different, like, sad... and he doesn't ever smile about it like you guys do." The blond frowns slightly, and looks at Santana. "Isn't being gay supposed to mean being happy? He doesn't seem very happy."

Everyone shuffles into seats. Kurt stays standing, watching his friends mull over that. He scrubs his hands over his face. This is why he loves Brittany so much. She just knows what to say to make everyone change their perspectives. Even his own. He's so lost in thought, he doesn't notice Santana until she pokes him in the arm. He hisses and rubs the spot while glaring at her. That freaking hurt! She rolls her eyes and then looks at him.

"We should... ask him to join glee club, Kurt. I mean, I'm not Karofsky's biggest fan, especially after the slushie, but..." she licks her lips and rushes out "He's going to need people to have his back. Like we have yours. Like you guys have mine. If it weren't for you guys... I wouldn't have accepted who I am." Santana blinks and takes out her nail file, as her bitch face comes back on. "If you tell anyone I'm thankful for that I will totally rip parts of your anatomy off, ok?" She shrugs and says "So. Who's with me?"

Kurt's eyes take in the rest of the club, as they all blanch but slowly nod. Mercedes looks a little reluctant, but she seems to be warming up to the idea. This is a good idea, and he knows it is. But how will Dave feel about it? And when should he ask him? Dave was really good during the halftime show, from what Kurt saw and Finn has told him. Kurt flops into a seat between Mercedes and Rachel, grabbing their hands. They needed a plan. }

 

As he walks into his house and set down his things, Kurt thinks that he may not get the chance to ask Dave. No one has seen him since he left school that day. The jocks have been walking around with a weird energy, almost smug. Except for Azimio, who just looked angry. Kurt wasn't sure what the anger was directed at, but the black boy hasn't said a word to Kurt since Dave went missing. Something big was going on.

Kurt makes his way downstairs to start working on his homework. (Or should I say TRY) He thinks. Thank god it's Friday. About an hour later, as the sky is turning a beautiful pink, his doorbell rings. He waits, because Burt should be home. He heard him come in a little after he went downstairs. Finn is at Rachel's, and Carole must still be at work. The doorbell rings again, and his father shouts to him faintly.  
"Kurt grab the door, I'm in the bathroom!" He walks up the steps slowly and makes his way to the door.

Kurt opens his door to find Karofsky staring at him, clothes rumpled and face bruised. A flash of relief hits him so hard Kurt has to grab the doorjamb. (He's ok, or at least... somewhat.) He gasps and opens to door fully, bathing the jock in light to take a better look. Yes, he can see it clearly now, the fading black eyes... (probably from a punch in the nose) his bottom lip is an angry reddish purple hue, bruised and split. His neck resembled something out of a horror flick, obscene scratches littering the soft planes of his collar; a bruise coloring a nasty yellow blue under his right cheekbone. Dave had old tear tracks lining the outermost parts of his cheeks, like he was crying for a long period of time. "God, what happened to him?" Kurt thinks. It was only after looking at him that Kurt notices the trash bags and overloaded backpack laying next to him.

"Hummel...."

Dave looks at him pleadingly. Kurt steps out onto the porch, rubbing his arms at the slight chill. It's cold out. (I wonder how long he's been out here.) He frowns, and steps closer to Dave. As he reaches his arm out to touch Dave's shoulder, the boy's breath hitches slightly in his throat. A sob bubbles up from deep in his belly. Kurt swallows hard and notices how badly Dave is shaking. (and he's so cold, god where is his jacket?)

"Oh god, Karofsky! Wh-... What happened to you?"

Dave seems to be trying to stutter out a reply, but his shaking is preventing him from making sentences. Kurt glances back towards the house. Surely his father wouldn't mind.... He knows what happened in the office. Finn couldn't keep his mouth shut from the moment they got home that day. Burt would understand Karofsky's reasons for coming to speak with him. Thankfully, Dave finally seems to have gotten his bearings somewhat.His chest heaves and he looks towards Kurt, finally making real eye contact. Kurt stares at him, and his eyebrows raise just a bit before he steps forward again. He rubs Karofsky's shoulder gently, and with that tiny gesture, it all comes pouring out.

"I... di... didn't know where else to g-go... I'm sorry. My dad... he... found out about what happened. You know. What I said. I guess that fucking Ja- Jacob kid taped it and put it on his blog. One of the guys from the f-f-football team sent it to h-i-im. I didn't even get to talk to him about it. He h-h-hit me and threw me out. No -fa.... No FAGS allowed in the house. I've been sleeping in my car, and I snuck in while dad was at work and grabbed some of my clothes. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute and I'll go."

Kurt feels... anger. How can his dad DO this? (No wonder he's been so afraid to come out...) He wants to go over there and ream that son of a bitch out for not even trying to accept his son. It surprises him how angry he is. For Dave. He supposes that he should hate him.... but as he gazes at the petrified boy in front of him he feels nothing but sympathy.Kurt realizes just how lucky he is to have a father like Burt. He'd been scared about coming out, but he knew his dad wouldn't beat the stuffing out of him and toss him out on his fashionable ass. And he feels horrible. This has been eating away at him for two days, and he has to do something, anything to make things better. He feels guilty, like it's his fault, he pushed Karofsky to admit it, and if he hadn't....With a breath, Kurt grabs Dave's other shoulder and steers him towards the door. Dave resists, shaking his head, mumbling something about "he wasn't worth it." Kurt simply squeezes his shoulders again, tilting his head to make Dave look at him. His heart clenches a bit at the expression on Dave's face.

"Come with me, into the house, It's freezing out here. We'll talk more about this inside, ok?"

Dave tongues the inside of his cheek, and silently nods his head. Kurt grabs the bags from the porch and makes his way to the door, Dave following slowly behind. Burt is sitting on the couch in the family room, watching some show about cars, and looks up to see Dave's slouching figure in the doorway. He slowly stands and looks towards his son. Kurt meets his dad's eyes solemnly, then darts his gaze rapidly towards Dave. Burt takes in the sight... The trash bags, the bruises; the hollow look on the jock's face. His eyes opening quickly and his expression slowly becomes angry. He motions Dave forward, and has to hold in a growl once the light is fully on the young man. Instead, he meets Dave in the center of the room, and heads for the couch. Wrapping an arm around the kid's shoulders, Burt sits him down, not missing the wince as Dave's body bends. Kurt ambles into the room further, watching his father and Dave carefully. The moment he catches sight of his dad's face, he knew he made the right choice. Burt would be able to give Dave some kind of fatherly affection... and he needs that.

"You ok, Kid? How'd you get the bruises, a fight?" Burt inquires, already knowing the answer.

Kurt hears Dave stifle a sniffle, and heads towards the other side of the couch. Dave shakes his head, and runs his fingers through his hair. Kurt quickly grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, using his other hand to clasp the twined ones with a reassuring pat. The trembling boy squeezes Kurt's hand tightly, and Kurt can't help but feel another zap of relief that Dave decided to come here. He needs someone who won't think he's freak, and Kurt is going to prove the he isn't. Gazing downwards, he studies Dave's hand wrapped around his own. (they kinda just... fit together.) Kurt looks up as Dave begins to speak.

"No... My dad... found out that I'm g-gay, and he kicked me out." Dave gazes up at Burt briefly, his face dull and sad, before he goes back to burning holes into the carpet.

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Kurt replies " Then I guess you'll have to stay here."

As Burt nods in approval, and Kurt sees the jock jerk his head vehemently.

"No... No I can't. M'not worth it, Fancy." Dave insisted. "I'll just cause problems. That's all I am, a problem-"

Burt interrupts him, causing the boy and Kurt to jump a bit.

" Looks like the problem here is your father, and we'll get to that later. Right now, Kurt thinks you should be with us, so you'll be with us." Making Dave connect their eyes again, he continues.

"You may have made mistakes, but you are a KID. If Kurt has forgiven you for those mistakes, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. And you listen closely to me, Mr. Karofsky, because I'm being serious."

Dave dips his head briefly, before Burt's arm shakes him to look again. Kurt has to hold back his tears, because his father is AWESOME. He hangs on his fathers words, wanting to see what he'd say just as much as Dave should.

"There is NOTHING wrong with being who you are. Whether it be gay or straight, or whatever you want, it's not a choice. Your father is wrong. You are worth it. Being gay doesn't change a thing. And you are going to stay with us until you can figure things out, son. Ok?"

Dave nods, tears spilling onto his face murmuring "Thank you, thank you so much, gonna try... don't know how you can stand to-"

Burt sucks a breath in, closing his eyes, and pulls Dave into an embrace. With a shudder, Dave falls forward and buries his face into Burt's shoulder, his hand still clutched around Kurt's fingers. Burt meets Kurt's eyes, and jerks his head towards the kitchen, mouthing "Water." He nods, untangles his hands from Karofsky's, and walks into the kitchen. As he's filling the cup, he sneaks a look and notices Dave has fully been guided into Burt's arms. Burt is talking into his ear, hand rubbing soothingly at the spot between Dave's shoulder blades, while the other is smoothing down his hair.... just like he used to do to Kurt. In that two seconds, he has never been more proud of his dad. Kurt's eyes fill, and he rapidly blinks to try and stop the emotions from overwhelming him. He clears his throat, and makes his way into the living room again silently. Dave seems to have gotten ahold of himself for the time being loosening his hold around Burt's stomach, just making hiccuping noises every couple seconds.

Mr Hummel pulls back and grabs both of Dave's biceps to keep them connected. He shifts his focus to Kurt. Kurt hands Dave the water, watching him sip it in between deep breaths. He cannot believe how much he wants to hug Dave himself right now. He just feels so bad for him. (Looks like he was right), Kurt thinks, (He did lose everything. But he's not going to lose me.)

"It's late, Kurt. Why don't you take David to your room and make up the sofa bed for him?" Burt suggests, as he finally lets Dave rest back on the couch.

Kurt nods, even though it's only close to 9, he agrees that Dave needs to lay down and get some rest. Kurt reaches for Dave's wrist, tugging him upward off the couch. Dave looks at him like.... (Is that... wow. That's love. Brittany was right. How have I not noticed this before?) Burt pats Dave on the shoulder, grabs Dave's glass, and heads towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to make a snack and head to bed, Kurt. I'll see you boys in the morning." Burt calls out, and continues walking forward. (it's almost like he was giving them... a moment or something) Kurt looks back at Dave and grabs the two bag in one hand, giving Dave is backpack.

"Come with me. I'll get you settled in and show you where you can put your stuff, Ok?" Kurt speaks slowly, gently, and quirks a half smile of encouragement. He doesn't let go of Dave's wrist as he guides him towards the steps.

When they get down into Kurt's room, Dave looks around, and he seems... impressed. Kurt feels a touch of pride at his reaction. He loves his room, and It's nice to know Dave feels comfortable here too. He lets go of the jocks wrist after a little longer, making his way towards the empty dresser Finn didn't need. He was going to use it for his scarves, but Kurt has a feeling the Dave will need it more. He needs some more clothes. (Maybe I could get him into that oversized Marc Jacob sweater they accidently sent me in the back of the closet), Kurt thinks, (Blue would look... really good on him) Kurt notices Dave is still looking around, so he makes his way over to his closet. He has to get out a blanket, some sheets, and grab something to clean out those wounds...

"Wow... this is... a really nice room, Hummel." Dave states. He nervously rubs the back of his neck, hissing when he hits one of the scratches. Kurt comes out of the closet with his pajamas, an extra blanket, and a first aid kit.

"Thanks. I've always loved Dior gray. Matches my skin tone." Kurt grins. "Now, how about we get this bed set up, yeah?"

Dave sighs, and says quietly " Kurt. Thank you... for all of this. I really... just... thank you. It means a lot."

Kurt busies himself with making up the couch so Dave doesn't see his face. It is hard to believe that this boy could actually be a kid that bullied him for so long. If this is really who Dave is, he never wants him to change. Kurt clears his throat, and steps back.

"It's not a problem, Karo- Dave. I feel sort of responsible, and... I just want to help." He hears Dave's breath hitch, and he feels a surge of.... god he doesn't even know. It's not a normal feeling.

He grabs Dave's bags and puts them by the dresser. Kurt can feel Dave watching him quietly, so he continues to talk.

"You can use this dresser until we find something a little bigger, I was gonna put some things in it, but I have plenty of room in my closet. We'll have to get you a real bed, maybe we can find something in the paper-"

"Hummel. It's ok. This is more then enough!" Dave urged. "Please... don't go out of your way anymore then you have to."

Kurt looks at Dave again. "Ok... well lets at least clean up those cuts, they are gonna get infected."

Dave sits down on the edge on the sofa bed, playing with his fingers, as Kurt brings over the box full of supplies. He sits gingerly down next to the jock, and delicately tilts Dave's face up to the ceiling. Up close the scratches and lip look even worse; Kurt murmurs out a sound of surprise. Keeping Dave's face at close range he reaches down and grabs the peroxide. Dave stares at him briefly, before looking down at his knuckles. Tilting the bottle into a clean cloth, Kurt pours some of the liquid onto it, and reaches for the larger boy. He stills when Dave move backwards. He looks uncomfortable.

"I.. I can do it myself, Kurt. You don't need to."

Shaking his head, Kurt reaches for the jock again. Kurt doesn't know WHY he wants to clean him up so badly, he just feels like he has to.

"David, just... I want to help... Let me?"

With a deep sigh, Dave nods. "A-all right, but you don't have to-" Kurt interrupts him, because god, if he wasn't just so... adorable right now. And where did that thought come from?

"This might sting a little, so let me know if I'm pressing too hard. Can you look up?"

The cloth must feel cool against Dave's skin, because he closes his eyes, and makes a little noise of relief in the back of his throat. Kurt wipes firmly, but not hard, at the scratches. He feels Dave squirm somewhat, and their thighs brush softly against each other before the cool feeling of air hits him again. Kurt takes a sharp breath, feeling a rush of... was it...desire? It couldn't be. After he's done with Dave's neck, he shifts an inch nearer to the other boy, grabbing another cloth. Using his left hand to bring Dave's chin closer, Kurt dabs the new cloth against the jocks lip, wincing when Dave whimpers and jolts back slightly. Laying his hand holding his face to just above Dave's knee, Kurt whispers a "Sorry" into the air. Dave just nods and shifts just a pinch closer, the muscles in his thigh jumping. He doesn't open his eyes.

Kurt continues dabbing, staring at Dave's face with a concentrated gaze. Even with his face bruised, Dave is quite handsome. His eyelashes are long, cheekbones just peeking out from the (soft) cheeks. Dave's eyebrows were just plain perfect, and the arch makes his whole face look more manly...His lips were a gorgeous color; very full and luscious looking. Kurt really was wrong when he called Dave chubby too. He wasn't. He was solid, and built the way... well. The way Kurt liked. Jocks were his type, after all. He didn't know why he was thinking like this, but he wasn't about to stop.

Kurt keeps admiring Dave's face, not noticing when he stopped dabbing his lip. His hand was just resting there, The cloth forgotten, dropping onto the space between Dave's legs.Thumb rubbing the left corner softly, Kurt watches as Dave's eyes flutter open. Their eyes connect, and Kurt feels a shiver run down his spine. Dave's eyes are hooded, the colors swirling into a unique shade of hazel Kurt has never noticed before. He moves to cup Dave's face fully with his right hand, sliding it across the boy's bottom lip slowly. He notices Dave's breathing pick up, and the slight tremble that runs through his body. Almost as if he can't help himself, he pushes his cheek further into Kurt's hand, nuzzling it briefly.

"Kurt... What-"

Dave looks confused, which Kurt can understand. He feels pretty confused too. But... he just has to... Kurt makes a shhh-ing noise and leans forward, using his other hand to bring Dave's face closer. There is little space between them now and Kurt can feel the rapid breaths rush along his face. Kurt shifts, bringing left leg up onto the bed fully, calf pressed firmly against Dave's thigh. The movement brings them inches apart. Kurt feels Dave's pulse beating rapidly under his pinkies. He can smell the slight odor of sweat and leftover cologne, along with the smell of the peroxide.Swallowing, Kurt rubs his thumbs gently, sweeping them along the bridge of his nose and flaring them out along Dave's cheekbones. Dave leans in further towards him, a small noise leaving his lips. He looks oddly ... vulnerable, and Kurt feels a surge of protectiveness he couldn't explain. Dave eyes his lips quickly, before his gaze lands back to Kurt.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt moves into Dave's space, taking that final few inches. He presses a soft kiss onto the bruise on Dave's cheekbone, letting it linger. Daves hands come up to grip Kurt's on his face; he shuts his eyes, breath stuttering. Kurt takes that opportunity to kiss each of Dave's eyelids, feeling them shift under his lips. It's weirdly intimate. The grip on Kurt's hands tighten, and Dave lets out a groan. Kurt pulls back, and with a moment of hesitation, kisses Dave's bottom lip. Suddenly, he's falling forward onto the bed and Dave rapidly pulls away. He shifts up to the top of the bed; his back makes contact with the top of the couch, and he folds his legs up, arms wrapping around them. Dave makes a frustrated noise.

"What the hell is going on?? What are we DOING, Hummel?"

Kurt looks at Dave, and oh god, he looks like he's about to cry. Now he's gone and made a mess of things. There has to be something he can do to make this right. But... Why is Dave so upset? Wasn't this what he wanted?

"Dave... I..."

"Don't you have a BOYFRIEND, Fancy?" Dave snapped. He wipes his eyes roughly, then groans at the pain.

(Oh.) Kurt thinks,( He thinks ...that Blaine and I... oh well.. aren't you just a fucking bright bulb, Hummel?) The strange tugging feeling in Kurt's heart eases a bit. He shakes his head.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." Kurt looks up to see Dave freeze.

"But... Preppy kid from that Hogwarts school? I thought.."

Kurt smiles and crawls up towards Dave, sitting down next to him and laying a hand over his arms. God, his arms are really nice. Tan and not overly hairy... just really really nice.

"We broke up a long while ago." Kurt shuffles his fingers against the jocks arm. "I... thought it would feel... like magic, you know? But I guess I got over him, because it got awkward. We agreed to stay friends." He looks up, and finds Dave's eyes.

"So..." Dave murmurs, moving intently, holding Kurt's gaze... (oh he's moving towards me ) "What is this all about then?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt fumbles for Dave's hand. He squeezes, and says "I guess...that this is my way of giving you... your chance."

It was like a flame ignited under Dave, and he came into action. Eyes wide, he huffs out a breath and slides his legs down the bed. His arms slithered up to Kurt's shoulders and he pulls him forward sharply. Kurt's hands make contact with Dave's stomach, as Dave's arms come around him. Kurt feels Dave dive into his neck, feels the heat coming from his mouth spreading across his collarbone. His eyes close and a sliver of lust sparks through Kurt's body, making him pant. Dave makes a noise, almost like a sob... but deeper. Kurt quickly embraces back, forgetting the lust for a moment, and digging his arms tightly into Dave's back. He slides on hand up to the jock's head and runs his fingers once through his hair. (oh wow, so not losing his hair by 30. Way too thick.) Kurt licks his lips and whispers out Dave's name. He hears a sniffle, and then Dave raises his head meets Kurt's eyes. (god those eyes) Dave tilts his head forward a bit and flicks his tongue out against his mouth. Kurt purrs a bit as he leans forward.

"Lets try this again shall we?"

Kurt scans Dave's face and closes the remaining distance between them. Dave meets him halfway, eyes shutting; inhaling deeply when their lips touch. Kurt keeps the kiss light, tiny pecks and Dave responds quickly, a little whimper of contentment rumbling outwards. Kurt's hand slowly moves down to Dave's cheek, deepening the kiss slightly. The jock tightens his arms, one going down to wrap around his waist and pull him closer. He shifts, and suddenly Kurt notices that his thigh is between Dave's legs and he's basically straddling him. Shivering, Kurt pushes Dave back further into the bed, and opens his mouth to glide his tongue along Dave's bottom lip. He can't believe this is happening. He's making out with Dave Karofsky.

Dave's tongue darts out to play with Kurt's along his lip, both of them tasting the peroxide, before skimming past to lick into Kurt's mouth. Kurt can feel Dave flit his tongue against the roof of his mouth;as traces it along Kurt's teeth and maps him. Kurt massages his tongue roughly against Dave's tasting a spiciness, almost like big red gum. Vaguely, Kurt can hear himself choke back a loud moan, and his eyes roll upwards.. ( Fuck, can this guy kiss)

Hand leaving Dave's cheek, and Kurt slides it to grip tightly on Dave's head. He pulls and Dave lets out a squeak. They break apart, both panting. Kurt jerks Dave to him by the hair, nipping his way down Dave's neck( gotta be careful with those scratches) smoothing the bites with kisses. Dave's hand around his waist slips under his shirt to skid along his lower back, and Kurt feels hot. Is it supposed to be this hot in here? Dave is making noises; Breathing out his name, and his hips are jerking forward-

Kurt's eyes slam shut has he feels Dave hard against his hip, hearing the boy whine and grab the scruff of his neck to haul him up for another kiss. It's his turn to map out Dave's mouth. It's got more of that spicy taste, which Kurt believes is something uniquely Dave. He sucks on Dave's tongue, as his hips start to move in a rhythm, thrusting along Dave's thigh. Scraping his right hand near Dave's hairline, Kurt runs his other hand down the boy's chest, passing his nipple and feeling it harden against his fingers. Incoherent words spill out of Dave's mouth as he babbles into Kurts ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Kurt's blood boils and he pitches forward with a gasp.

"Dave... oh god."

Dave pulls back and his eyes beam lighting into Kurt's. His hand moves further up his back kneading the skin like a cat; Dave spins them around, Kurt's back hits the bed. Dave is on Kurt instantly, cradling his face as he steals kisses and shares their breath. Kurt bucks forward hissing at the pressure against his cock. His breath quickens and he can feel everything getting tense. He runs his arms down to the bottom of Dave's shirt, tugging it upwards. Getting the idea, Dave lets go and raises his arms, allowing Kurt to yank his shirt off and throw it across the room. Kurt quickly reaches down to undo the buttons on his, why the hell are there so many... god he need this off NOW.

The shirt goes flying somewhere, and Kurt looks up at Dave....who looks like he's never seen something so perfect. Kurt's face flushes, and he bites his lip. Dave is still looking at him, chest heaving (oh god, there is hair and... god was he thinking something?) a red color blushing the way down his neck. Kurt extends his hands, spreading his palms through the hair lightly covering Dave's chest. It's soft and he can't help but watch his hands card through it. (mmm feels nice...) Dave growls and surges forward. He kisses Kurt quickly, then pulls back to look at him. His hand comes to rest on his hip, stroking Kurt's hipbone.

"Fuck, you are sex on a stick, do you know that, Fancy? Gorgeous. You have no idea what you do to me."

And Kurt didn't know that, not really. It's not like Blaine had never tried anything, but after the fight about Kurt's nonexistent sexiness, Blaine had never brought it up again. He always said Kurt was adorable. Hearing Dave call him sexy... well. It was nice. He smiles gazing at Dave with what he hopes was a sultry expression; glides his foot along Dave's calf, legs coming around to bring their hips together.

"I've actually never heard that before. Maybe you could show me just what I DO to you, Dave." Kurt licks his lips and thrusts against Dave. Their eyes meet and start the room ablaze.

He scratches his nails down Dave's back as the jock palms his cock through his jeans, and unbuttons them. Kurt reaches a hand downwards, and grasps Dave's dick firmly, feeling it heavy against his palm. Dave's hands come to scrabble at his hips, pushing at his jeans, mouth muffled by Kurt's lips. Kurt wrenches at Dave's pants moaning and pulling back from the kiss.

"Get them off, fuck fuck Dave just..."

"Trying, I'm trying, damn Fancy those jeans are tight."

Finally, the pants are gone, leaving them in their boxers. Eyes shoot hungry across him, and Kurt's body feels like it's going to combust. Dave's body settles on his. Hands moving to his thighs, Dave wraps Kurt's legs back around him. Kurt can't help but stare up at Dave, watching as he tries to get control of himself. The jock's face is tense, but his eyes... They are looking at him in wonder, in awe like Dave thinks this is a dream. It's the look that Kurt has always wanted on him, he just never knew he needed it from Dave. And THIS is what his dad was talking about wasn't it? Being vulnerable, connecting with a person...some one who loves him. Kurt's eyes tear, and he laughs giddily at the realization. It was Dave. All this time. Blaine never let himself be out of control, never made himself completely vulnerable to Kurt. Maybe that was why trying anything sexual was awkward. Yet, Dave, who was so so afraid of himself, of coming out, and he was here, taking this chance to open up to Kurt, knowing Kurt could take back everything in a second. Kurt pulls Dave to him.

"Come here, Dave."

Dave follows his lead. Kurt's hands make their way over the planes of Dave's back, sliding slowly and settling on the curve of his ass. He squeezes, and grinds his hips forwards.Heat, fire, lighting, thunder... Kurt isn't sure what he's feeling anymore. Dave's hands are leaving sparks of pure lust along his skin, greedily wringing pleasure out of every spot he passes. He can't control the noises springing out of his mouth, along with Dave's mouth constantly breathing out words of love, sweet sounds like notes of a song. Kurt has never felt a craving like this, this feeling of absolute belonging. His hips are moving faster then they ever have, grinding deeply into Dave as his legs come to grip against the other boys lower back. Dave's mouth meanders over his neck, spots of spit cooling as fast as he feels the mouth there. There's a volcano deep in Kurt's gut, and it feels like he is going to pass out. His body feels like it's flying and suddenly, the volcano in his stomach erupts, leaving lava flowing through his veins.His back arches and he feels his chest rub against Dave's. Kurt shouts out Dave's name, legs gripping that much tighter and as Dave hits his peak....Kurt reaches to twine his hand with Dave's. Their eyes connect; the feeling of love intensifies, and he lets himself fall....

When Kurt opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is Dave's arms holding him, and his back firmly against Dave's chest. He turns around, facing Dave. Dave's eyes are closed. He has a smile on his mouth as his body breathes in and out. Kurt's eyes travel down his body, taking in this boy's absolute contentment. He reaches for the blanket, turns out the light and snuggles back into Dave. He smiles as those arms shift and close tighter around him.Taking a deep breath and closes his own eyes. Kurt falls still, and relishes the silence.

 


End file.
